Devilish ears
by Nathan Dripps
Summary: It's one of Jei's performances. Erina loves it, like usual. but something's off. Jei doesn't seem himself while he's conducting, so her and Souma go investigate what's up with their son. things get revealed.


The music was beautiful, like usual. Erina expected nothing less. She may not understand music theory, how notes worked, but she knew her son was excelling. Jei was a Yukihira, and that was exactly what he did. So the notes and harmonies danced a ballad around her ears, and she sighed contentedly. The perfection was obvious.

Up on stage, Jei kept an uncharacteristically neutral smile. His Rainbow Note badge shone brightly underneath his bowtie, a break in black and white. The musicians he was leading followed him closely, keeping in time, dynamic, and articulatives. The other junior league conductors clenched their fists, making unhidden glares at the redheaded leader. Erina made a self-satisfied smirk; victory was guaranteed.

But her smile fell when she saw her husband's face. Souma was focused, and when he was focused, that meant he had a problem to solve. "What's wrong?" she prompted.

"Jei's upset." he said simply. His hands gestured toward the stage, and indeed, that forced smile was shining dimly. Erina blinked. "You know why?" She asked.

Souma sighed. "I can guess. He stopped eating again. Hasn't said anything, as per usual, but you know how it goes. He gets nervous over the phone, moves slowly, the whole thing."

Erina's eyes narrowed. The Yukihiras sent their son to this music school so they could help him grow into his passion for music. But there was one more thing they hoped to achieve.

Erina and Souma were among the most talented chefs in the world. Erina had fallen naturally into her name from youth; the God Tongue, which describes her perfect palette. Souma had crawled from the bottom, becoming the biggest cook in the world. Together, they had transformed the metaphorical food world. Nobody could or would resist any delicacy they made.

Nobody, that is, save their son. Jei was the younger of the two Yukihira siblings, his sister who was quickly following her parents into the deadly world of diners, drive-ins, and dives. He was blessed with almost perfect hearing—so acute he could hear sounds before anyone else heard it.

But it came with a curse. Jei was born without the ability to taste or smell at all. He was disconnected from his parent's cherished world of food. Denied access. He could actually, cook everything better than the average person, but the food he made was not food he could taste. He hated it. He hated food the way a prisoner hates prison. Reliant on it, but held back by it. And no matter what Souma or Erina said, Jei always felt outside inside his own home.

So if they helped him make a world outside their own, and then learn about the world with him, they could finally connect with their son.

And it seemed to be working, too! During a week off break, Jei came with his parents to Polar star where they visited Akio, The Yukihira sister for halloween. Everyone in the family got along for the entire break. It was one of the fonder memories that Erina had of her family, even when Souma and Jei pranked everyone with the squid in the fruit punch.

But now…what could be happening?

The music suddenly seemed less harmonic and more melancholy. Jei was retreating again. Back from the "world of silence."

* * *

Being family members, the Yukihiras had backstage access immediately after the show ended. Erina walked with a strong purpose, high-heels clanging against the floor. But before she could rip away the curtain, demanding what was the matter, young man, you never talk to us anymore, and you better tell us or you won't be attending this school anymore, Soma's hand stopped her.

She glared at him, but he nodded at the two silhouettes facing each other on the other side of the curtain.

"Well come out and say it, now. I already know what you're going to say." _Jei. _

The other boy, which Erina sneaked a glance at and identified him as the golden-haired conductor with sky-blue eyes that went after Jei's performance.

"You know how hard I worked for first place at this tournament? I—"

"Oh I know. Years and years. Practice and your gosh-darn blood, sweat and tears." Jei drawled lazily. "Get on with what you really want to say."

Erina could practically hear the other boy's face redden. "How dare you, you _cocky twit. _I'm from a line of musicians who've held first place here for decades. And you, a freestyle conductor with no background and a set of devilish ears comes and takes that away. I cannot stand for that!"

Erina cringed. This boy reminded her of her young self, who never gave Souma a chance until too far along in their relationship.

Beside her, Souma rubbed her shoulder. _Mind reader. _Erina loved him.

"Ooh, devilish ears. I like that. I might christen that for myself. _Thank you_!" Jei's voice sweetly deadpanned.

"ArrrGHHH!" What followed was a swift air movement. Erina knew what happened. The boy tried to punch Jei, but his perfect ears allowed him to react quicker. Through the filter of the red curtain, she saw an awkward mess of arms— the punching hand must have been locked under Jei's arm. _Great job, Jei! _Erina cheered. Souma kept his neutral gaze next to her in contrast.

"P—pathetic." the boy weezed. "R—relying on your ears to do everything. I...know w—what they call you."

Jei froze.

Erina, watching from the shadows, had her eyes widen.

"They call you the failure. That's what they call you. They call you the mistake in the _food world."_

Erina cringed. It was true, unfortunately. The food world was ruthless, and when information about the taste-deaf and nose-blind child of the God Tongue herself came out, the press ate it up like slop. Weeks after the discovery were full of tabloids for _Yukihira Jei: Miracle or mistake? _And _God Tongue: not hereditary, no matter what you may hope. _

The silhouettes moved suddenly and harshly against the wall. "You didn't need to say that." Jei growled. "You don't belong in the world of food any more than I do, so how _dare _you."

The boy was silent, save for a whimper.

Jei continued. "You said you come from a family of prestigious musicians. You hope to one day become better than your parents, right?"

A meek nod.

"Okay. imagine being separated from all of this." a gesture was made vaguely to the boy's surroundings. "Imagine not _hearing._"

The boy did not move.

"And every time you stepped inside your home, your own _god damn_ home, all of this music is being played that you know in your soul is beautiful, _but you can't hear any of it?_ Imagine that."

Another whimper.

"You can't. But try. Imagine that your parents are so, so passionate about this world you are cut from, and you just _can't understand?_"

Jei growled. "But I? I've been given an out. These ears, you get it? You say they're all I rely on, and that's true." he breathed slowly. " I can hear perfectly with them. They're all I have and yet—_and yet._"

"_I can't hear what matters_."

He dropped the boy finally. The junior conductor jumped up, scuttling out the door.

Jei did not move. "So, dad. I assume you get it now?"

Souma didn't move. "You're wrong, son. You have more than your ears. You have us, too."

Jei laughed darkly. "I thought I spoke loud enough. I can't understand your world. How can you understand mine?"

And with that note, he walked out.

**I was very passionate about this excerpt, Ladies and gentlemen, despite how short it turned out to be. this whole confrontation is actually how I first came up with Jei, and it took this long for me to put it down on paper. Please, please, please review/comment on what you thought, because I want to see Jei learn and grow, but I don't know if you do. as always, **

**DFTBA,**

**Nathan Drips **

**PS: "Music School" is a stand in. I'm currently trying to come up with a name as good as Totuski, trying to create a counterpart for it musically. if you have ideas, tell me!**


End file.
